Miracles
by TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495
Summary: Jack and Sally discover they are going to be parents soon. Here they are going through the nerve racking, but totally worth it roller coaster known as pregnancy. Rating might change. CHAPTER 9 UP! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Miracles

By TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495

**When I was reading reviews for a story awhile back, someone posted that it was impossible for Jack and Sally to have kids! I wanted to find this dude/chick and pimp-slap him/her! It is SO possible for them to have kids, come on; it's a Disney movie for Buddha's sake! Anything and everything can and will happen! I hate it when the strongest Jally shippers turn their backs when it comes to this subject! Plus, it is even mentioned in the alternate ending that they have kids, so chew on that, non-believers! Enjoy **

Jack Skellington sat at his desk in the bedroom him and his lovely wife and Pumpkin Queen, Sally shared, pondering. Even though he had tried to keep this topic out of his mind, it just creeps back in.

'_Why?' _he kept asking himself, _'Why is it so hard?' _

He and Sally had been married for little over a month and of course, Jack will need an heir to the Halloween Town throne when his time comes. He had always wanted children, but he was afraid of bringing up the subject around Sally. He didn't know if she was ready to be a mother. Thankfully for him, Sally brought it up; a little worried of what he would say. He then started to tell her everything, he wanted kids since they've been engaged, even when they were just dating, but he didn't want to frighten her. She grinned and said all she could think about was someday having his children!

Though they have tried everything, Sally would come out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test that read 'negative', like nothing had ever happened. As much as he hated to admit it, Jack was slowly losing hope. He didn't blame Sally at all, '_Maybe it's one of those things that isn't meant to be.' _he often thought to himself.

He sighed, and then heard a scream come from downstairs.

"SALLY!" he screamed, and then bolted downstairs, knocking over his chair from the force of getting up. He sprinted as fast as his long legs could carry him. He collided with Sally when he reached the bottom of the staircase. She had tears in her eyes. He took her face in his hands.

"Sally, my darling. What happened? Why are you crying? Are you ok?" he threw more questions at her.

Sally grinned through her tears, and then threw her arms around Jack's neck "Oh, Jack, I couldn't be better! I have great news!"

Jack became more relieved, taking a deep breath. "What is it, love?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Jack's jaw nearly fell off (Literally!) when he heard the news. A warm, tingling feeling erupted from his chest, moving all through his body. He moved his arms to Sally's waist.

"Really?" was all he could manage.

Sally grinned, with more tears coming to her eyes. "Yes, Jack. We're going to be parents. You're going to be a father!" she buried her face in his chest and cried of joy and relief.

'_I'm going to be a father?'_ Jack wondered as he held his wife, his queen, and now the mother of his soon-to-be born child. He grinned to himself and kissed the top of her head as they stood there in each other's embrace. What was only seconds felt like hours, overjoyed with the fact of them having a child of their own.

When they announced their engagement, no one thought Jack and Sally would be able to have a child. _'Won't they be surprised at the next town meeting?' _He thought to himself.

**Well, non-believers that read this story, what do you think now? You still think Jack and Sally can't have kids? If you still don't agree, then you shouldn't be reading this. For those of you reading, who are true Jally fans, next chapter coming soon! I just wanted to see how Halloween Town's favorite couple who act and react as expecting parents! If you have any ideas or suggestions, don't be afraid to review or PM me. R&R **

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK AND SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIME BURTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miracles

Chapter 2

**The next chapter to my one-shots of Jack and Sally, going through the nerve racking, but totally worth it rollercoaster known as pregnancy. I think it's going to be a few more chapters until Sally has the baby, just to let you know. Let's do this!**

Sally Skellington just couldn't believe it. She was carrying a little Pumpkin Prince or Princess, the future ruler of Halloween Town, her and Jack's first baby as a married couple.

She placed her hand on her stomach. Though she wasn't even a whole month pregnant yet, she could already feel like she was showing.

"Sally?" she heard a voice call,

"In the bedroom, Jack." She called back to her husband.

Sally soon saw her husband and father of her child, Jack, walking up the last of the spiral staircase.

He smiled, placed his briefcase on the desk and walked over to his wife, who was leaning against the window, gazing at the setting jack-o'-lantern sun. "Hello, my angel," he cooed as he ran his skeletal fingers through her red hair and kissed the stitches holding the right side of her face together. He noticed then that Sally still had her hand on her stomach. He smiled and bent down and kissed her stomach, "And hello to you too, my little one,"

Sally giggled at Jack's sweet gestures to her cheek and stomach, with her hand lightly gripping his after he placed it on top of hers.

Jack leaned his skull against her head and sighed, "My love, can I ask you something?"

Sally turned around to face her husband, placing her hands lightly on his shoulders, "Of course you can. What is it? Is everything alright, honey?"

Jack couldn't help but smiled at her concern for him, but he frowned again as he asked his question, "Sally, do you think the baby will like me?"

Sally wanted to laugh at the silliness of his question, thinking he was just joking. But then, she saw the worry and stress in his eye-sockets that this question was causing him. This wasn't a joke. He was serious. "Jack, what would make you think the baby wouldn't like you?"

He sighed again as he led them to the edge of their bed and sat, "Sally, I'm the Pumpkin King, the Master of Fright, the one thing all human children and adults fear! What if our baby is scared of me?" he finished, releasing Sally's hands and putting his skull in his own.

Sally reached for his skull and turned his face so he would look at her, "Jack, our baby is going to love you. The first time he or she looks at you, they're not going to see the all mighty ruler of Halloween Town. They're going to see their daddy, being so happy his son or daughter is there and healthy." She finished with a smile.

Jack began to relax. His smile came back to his face as he pulled Sally closer to him, "Do you really think so?"

She giggled, and then laid her head on his chest, "I don't think so. I know so. Our son or daughter is going to love their handsome, sweet, and funny daddy."

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap, "And our son or daughter is going to love their smart, beautiful, and caring mommy as well."

Sally sighed happily as they gazed out the window of their bedroom, holding each other, as if they'll disappear if they let go, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Sally."

**Okay, that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry about the chapters being too short, but they ARE one-shots. If you have any ideas or suggestions for later chapters, don't be afraid to review or PM me. Let me know how I did. R&R!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK OR SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay, I really don't have much to say except: **_**NintendoGal55, ZoRo and LuNa Believer,**_** thank you for being my first reviewers on this story! Chapter 3, read on!**

"Sally, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jack said as they walked to the front door of Finklestein Manor.

"I feel as if I have to, Jack. He technically is my father." Sally gazed up at her former prison.

So many lonely days; adding into months and years, she spent in that castle. With no one to talk to and Dr. Finklestein constantly barking orders at her, she did whatever she could to escape, even if it was only for a few hours. She was miserable there and desperate for freedom.

She wasn't anymore, though. She was married to her one true love, Jack Skellington, and she was eight weeks pregnant with their first child. She was no longer a prisoner in her own home, she was willing to come and go as she pleased, and didn't have to poison Jack to do so.

She was happy, married to the Pumpkin King and carrying his child; many people would wonder why Sally would ever return to her old 'home'. Sally knew she had to face her fear; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't.

Jack sighed, then kissed her forehead, and said to her, "If you start to feel uncomfortable, just let me know and we'll leave."

She smiled gently at him, "I will. Thank you, love."

Jack put his hand under her chin and pulled her closer, "You're welcome, darling." Then he gave her a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips.

When they parted, Jack reached for the heavy metal knocker and banged it three times. He felt Sally's hand tighten to his when they heard "THE DOOR IS OPEN!" from the inside.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her hair with his skull, whispering to her, "We'll be okay. Don't worry, my doll." And then reached for the doorknob.

Jack and Sally opened the door and stepped inside the oddly-shaped house. Dr. Finklestein was at the top of the spiral ramp, making his way down to the parlor where Jack and Sally stood. He was surprised to see the Pumpkin King and his former servant that stole his heart.

"Hello Jack. Sally." he said in his usual gruff voice, "What brings you here?"

Jack still had his arm tight around Sally's waist as he spoke, "Doctor, Sally and I have some wonderful news to tell you."

"Really? Well, what might that be?" he answered, really asking Sally more than Jack.

Jack gave his queen a look that asked, _'Do you want ME to tell him?'_

Sally shook her head and whispered, "I'll tell him." She stepped forward a bit before she spoke again, "Doctor," she stopped, and then smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Dr. Finklestein's eyes could be seen from behind his dark glasses after Sally finished, all he could say was, "Are you sure?" he asked both her and Jack, "It could have been a mis-reading…"

Jack stepped forward next to Sally and took her hand in his, "Yes, we're sure. I know it's very surprising, but Sally and I are having a baby."

"Do you know when the child is due?" asked the doctor

"About nine months from now, so the baby should be here at the end November." Sally answered.

Dr. Finklestein still couldn't believe it. Sally, HIS creation, was going to have a child. He never would have guessed Sally would be a mother, let alone the Pumpkin Queen. He didn't even know that Sally COULD bear a child! "Sally, may I speak with you in private?"

Jack's grip on his wife's hand tightened immediately, not wanting to let go.

Sally knew how protective Jack was of her. She rubbed his arm and whispered, "It's okay, I'll talk to him."

He didn't want to leave Sally's side, but Jack was too much of a gentleman to throw a _'You're the queen! You don't have to do what he says!' _tantrum. He nodded and kissed her, much to the doctor discomfort, and whispered back to her, "I'll be in the other room if you need me." She nodded, and then Jack walked into the living room.

There was a moment of awkward silence that fell upon Sally and the doctor, but he soon spoke up, "Well, my dear, I must say that I am very surprised," he saw Sally shake a bit, "but I'm not angry or anything like that. You two are both happy and I say congratulations."

Sally's breathing went back to normal as the doctor spoke, "Thank you." She said quietly, wringing her hands together, a nervous habit she's had since her creation.

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "And now that you're here. I should tell you that…" he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you all these past years. I wasn't trying to be cruel or unfair, I just wanted to protect you and keep you safe, and it was the only way I knew how. I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I know I was wrong. Sally, can you ever forgive me?" he finished, looking at the ground.

Sally's eyes were as big as dinner plates when she heard those words leave the doctor's mouth, _'Did he just apologize?' _she thought to herself. "Um… That really isn't necessary…"

"Sally, please." He said holding up his hand, "It would make me feel better if I knew I had your forgiveness."

'_This is happening! He's actually apologizing!' _her conscience screamed at her. She has always disliked him, but something about him apologizing for everything he has done wrong made a soft spot for him that Sally has never felt before. "I-I… I forgive you." She said smiling slightly.

He sighed of relief, "Thank you, my dear. You have taken a tremendous amount of stress off my shoulders." He knew this whole time that Jack was just outside the room from where they were, "You can come back now, my boy."

Jack rushed back in and took Sally's hand, "Are you alright?" he whispered.

Sally smiled and nodded.

Jack cleared his throat and turned to the doctor, "We really should be going. Goodbye, doctor." He and Sally made their way to the front door.

"Goodbye, you two. Take care. Oh, and by the way." he called.

Jack and Sally both turned around to face him once more.

"Well… since I AM the only doctor in town…" he struggled to get the words out, "If you two have any questions about the baby… don't be afraid to come by and ask." He finally finished with a slight smile.

They both smiled back, "Thank you, doctor." Sally said, "We'll see you soon." With that they both walked out the front door.

'_Maybe he isn't so bad after all…' _Sally thought as her and Jack walked back to their mansion.

**Chapter 3 complete! I thought I should get Dr. Finklestein and Sally on good terms, so there you go. If you have any ideas or suggestions for later chapters, please review the story or PM me. R&R!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK, SALLY, OR DR. FINKLESTEIN; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks for the bad $$ reviews, let there be a story! **

Jack and Sally continued their walked back from Doctor Finklestein's home, with his arm around her waist. "That went better than I expected," Jack said, "Don't you think, love?"

Sally looked up at her incredibly tall husband and nodded, "I'm just as surprised as you are. I, for one, didn't expect him to apologize for everything he has done. But, it's still nice to know that he does care." she finished with a smile.

Jack was about to say something else, when they were suddenly surrounded by Halloween Town citizens!

"Congratulations!" cheered The Hanging Tree.

"We all knew this day would come!" said one of the skeletons hanging from the tree.

"You two are going to be great parents!" Bertha, the corpse mother said.

"WHAT!" Jack and Sally were in shock. How did the whole town know Sally was pregnant?

"Please, excuse us for a minute." Jack replied as he took Sally's hand and dragged them away from the crowd.

"How can everyone know about our baby?" Sally asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the excited townspeople.

"I don't know, love. The only people we've told are the doctor and…" his eye-sockets became wide, as did Sally's.

"The Mayor!" they said in unison. They began to walk in the direction of Town Hall, where, without a doubt, the mayor was.

Before Jack could get the door open, the mayor ran out of Town Hall, with his face turned to his _anything-but-happy_ side. "JACK! SALLY! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL!"

"Um… mayor," Sally said, but he didn't hear,

"IT JUST SLIPPED OUT! I KNEW YOU WANTED TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"

"Mayor," Jack said, a little louder than Sally, but it wasn't enough,

"AND I TOLD THE WHOLE TOWN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"MAYOR!" they both finally shouted. The two-faced politician finally closed his mouth and waited on what the king and queen were going to say.

Jack sighed, "Its fine, mayor. We understand, you were excited, we are too," he said, smiling a bit, "but if you really wanted to tell someone, you should have come and told us first."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have known!" The mayor said, shaking his head.

"But look at it this way," Sally added in, "You've saved us the trouble of calling a town meeting."

The mayor immediately became more relieved and his face switched back to his happy side.

"Well, since we're already out here, "Jack said to Sally, "Do you want to go ahead and tell the town our wonderful news?"

Sally nodded and took Jack's hand, "Of course, they have a right to know they're going to have a prince or princess."

Thanks to all the commotion; almost, if not, all the citizens of Halloween Town were gathered around at the water fountain.

"Hello everyone!" they all turned their attention towards Jack, "I'm sure you have all heard the rumors that have been going around."

Sally stepped in, "And we're here to inform you all that the rumors," she paused slightly and grinned, "are true."

Jack grinned and put his arm around his queen's waist, "Yes, they are true. Sally and I are having a baby."

There was a gasp of surprise from the citizens, soon to turn into applause and cheers.

And then there came the questions…

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The Clown With The Tear-Away Face asked.

"We won't know until the baby is born," said Sally,

"What will the baby's name be?" asked the UnderSea Gal

"We haven't decided yet," Jack said. And that wasn't a lie; they really haven't thought about names.

"When will the baby get here?" asked the Witch Sisters, Broomhilda and Ingrid.

"About nine months from now, so the end of November," Sally replied.

The questions went on and on, and then finally Jack and Sally were able to escape the over-excited crowd, "Well, they all took it well. I'm glad they're excited about having a prince or princess." Sally said as they unlocked the front gates of their home.

He smiled at her, with his eye-sockets half-lidded, "I'm glad as well, my darling. I'm glad that we're having this baby together, as a matter of fact, I'm overjoyed. Never in my life would I have guessed that I would be a father, let alone be able to call the most hauntingly beautiful woman in the Holiday Worlds my wife, my Pumpkin Queen, and now the mother of my children." He kissed her forehead, "I love you, Sally."

Sally felt her cheeks turn bright red as she melted into Jack's open arms, "I love you too, Jack. A long time ago, I could only dream of being your queen and having your children. I'm so happy that my dream came true." She said, lightly placing her hand on her stomach.

His smile grew bigger. Sally's baby bump could already be seen through her sapphire dress, replacing that old patchwork dress she wore a long time ago. Jack brought his hand to her stomach, stroked it with his fingertips.

They went inside without another word, traveled straight to their bedroom and fell right to sleep.

**To be honest, I really didn't like the way I ended this chapter; but I wanted to get this up today and was in a rush to finish. I'll try to have the next chapter up before the end of this week, no promises though. If you have any suggestions or ideas for later chapters, PLEASE! review or PM me. R&R!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DLSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FIC; THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! BTW, the baby's going to be born on November 24, which, if you haven't noticed my username, is my birthday! Anyway, here's a nice, long chapter (well, not really long. But compared to the last few chapters, it is.)! Enjoy!**

"Jack, I have an idea."

Jack looked down at his wife Sally, who was snuggled under his arm on the couch, "What might that be, love?" he asked her, wrapping his arm more tightly around her shoulders.

"Well, I just realized that we haven't thought of a name for our baby yet…"

Jack's eye-sockets grew wide, "Oh, you're right! We haven't, have we?"

It was now May, two months since they announced the news of their baby. Sally's stomach had grown quite a bit in size, now it can be easily seen even in her more loose-fitting dresses.

She giggled at her king's reaction and kissed his cheekbone, "This is what I was thinking. How about you choose the name if we have a girl and I choose the name if we have a boy? But the fun part is we can't tell each other until the baby's born. How does that sound?"

Jack smiled goofily at his queen and nuzzled his skull in her hair, "I think that a wonderful idea."

She smiled and tightened her hold around his ribcage, "I'm glad you think so. Because, I've already picked out a boy name."

Jack's smile grew bigger, "Wow, you're a whole step ahead of me! What is it? Please tell me!" he said, running his hands up and down her sides, knowing how very ticklish Sally was.

Sally began to giggle and squirm out of Jack's reach, "Oh, no Mr. Skellington! You're not getting the answer out of me that easy!"

Jack laughed as he raked a single finger across the seam of her spine, knowing it was her most ticklish spot "Are you sure about that, Mrs. Skellington? Are you sure you don't want to tell?''

"NEVER!" she laughed as she fell back on the couch, trying to pry her husband's hands from her.

Jack decided to stop now before things got too rough; didn't want to chance hurting the baby. "Okay, love. You win, for now," he added as he wiggled his brow playfully.

She giggled as he helped her back into up-right position, "Until next time, my king. But for now, I need to make dinner." She began to get up off the couch, but lost her balance and began to fall!

Jack, as quick as lightening, jumped from the couch and caught his queen in his arms, "Sally, are you alright?" he said with a worried look on his face.

Sally blinked her heavenly lashed eyes a few times, trying to comprehend what just happened, "I…I'm not sure. I remember getting up, and then, everything went black." She brought her hand to her head and rubbed it. She had suddenly become very tired.

"Maybe you should go to bed. Don't worry; I'll carry you." Jack said, scooping her up in his arms.

"But, what about dinner?"

He kissed her forehead, "You almost passed out and you're still worrying about dinner. You amaze me, Sally. I'll cook tonight if you get hungry. I'm really not very hungry."

She blushed at his _'amaze me'_ comment, and snuggled her head into his chest, "Thank you, Jack."

He smiled and tightened his arms around her and began to climb the stairs to their bedroom, "You're welcome, Sally."

Jack lightly kicked the door to their bedroom open with his foot and stepped inside, closing it again. He gently laid Sally on the bed and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "Do you feel any better, darling?"

Sally smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do. But I'm still very tired."

"Then I should let you sleep," he took off her shoes and covered her with the fleece blanket.

She blushed as Jack tended to her, "Thank you again, Jack. You're so sweet and thoughtful."

Jack felt his non-existing heart flutter like bat wings as she spoke, just like EVERY time she did, "You're welcome again, my queen. But I'm nowhere near as sweet and thoughtful as you are." He looked at the time, "It isn't too late, but I'll go ahead and come to bed too." He removed his shoes, tailcoat, tie and shirt and climbed into bed with Sally.

She snuggled under his arm and rested her head in the crook of his neck, bringing her arms around his ribcage, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you, too." And with that they both drifted to sleep.

Later that night, Jack had awaked up. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand; it read 1:33 a.m., he didn't feel tired so he got out of bed. But first, he leaned over and placed a kiss on his sleeping wife's forehead. She stirred a bit and smiled in her sleep, but didn't awaken. He smiled and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a book off the shelf.

Jack flipped through the pages of the book, looking for something that caught his interest.

He found a ghost story about a girl named Isabella, who died and haunted her boyfriend for marrying another woman years after her death.

Jack was very intrigued, not just with the story, but with the name of the ghost, "Isabella…" he said the name softly to himself. Something about the name to him was unique, beautiful, and very appropriate to name a princess…

He smiled and closed the book. He turned to put it back on the shelf when he heard a voice,

"Jack? Honey, what are you doing up?" Sally asked, lifting herself from their bed and rubbing her eyes.

Jack's smile grew as he walked back over to their bed, "I couldn't sleep, so I read a bit. What are you doing up?" he asked, crawling into his side of the bed.

Sally was about to answer when she gasped suddenly out of surprise!

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Sally placed her hand on her stomach, she smiled, "J-Jack… I…I think the baby just kicked…" she said rather breathlessly.

Jack's breath caught in his throat, "Really?"

Sally reached out for Jack's hand and placed it on her stomach, "Yes, just feel."

As soon as she finished, Jack felt a soft kick against his bony fingers. He grinned and wrapped his arm around Sally's waist, "That's our baby, Sally, OUR baby…" he whispered. He kissed his fingers and placed it back on her stomach.

Sally's smile brightened as she laid her hand over his, "Jack, I'm so thankful I'm having this baby with you. I've heard that some men would leave their wives after they got pregnant."

Jack brought his hands to Sally's face, "Sally, my love, I would never ever leave you. I love you far too much to leave you and never come back." He said placing light kisses on her face.

She giggled at his ministrations and brought her hands around his neck, "I know. That's why I'm not afraid; I know you'll be here for me."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "You're most certainly right. I won't go anywhere without you. I'm going to be here for you; no matter what. When the baby does come, I'll be right beside you. I'll hold your hand and tell you everything's going to be okay. I'll get you anything you or the baby need. I'll be your humble skeleton servant." He finished with a slight grin, looking deep into his wife's emerald green eyes.

Sally found herself unable to speak. She just hugged Jack tighter, with her arms around his neck and shoulders and her face buried into the crook of his neck, "I love you, Jack." She whispered.

Jack brought his arms around her waist and back, kissing her hair softly, "I love you too, Sally," he whispered back. He put one hand back on her stomach, "I love you both. Oh, and Sally?"

"Yes, my king?" she asked lifting her head so she could see him.

"I believe I've found the perfect girl name."

Sally's eyes grew wide and her mouth spread into a grin, "Really? What is it?"

He grinned devilishly and pressed his finger to his lips, "I'll never tell…" his voice dropped a few octaves

She gave the flirty grin Jack loved so much and half-lidded her eyes, "Are you certain that you won't?" she was using a persuasion act, like Jack was using earlier.

'_Oh, she just HAD to use the grin!' _Jack thought to himself. _'She's too irresistible…'_ he was ready to collapsed, but he stood his ground, "No matter how much you tickle me, I'm not saying." He crossed his arms, but couldn't help but grin.

Sally moved closer to him (if that was even possible!), and narrowed her eyes, "We'll just see about that…" she whispered as she moved her hands up and down, slowly across Jack's bare chest.

It wasn't long before Jack was laughing and rolling on the bed with his arms around his queen. He moved his hands to the seam of her spine, raking his fingers up and down; causing her silver-bell giggles to turn into laughs.

This went on a little longer, until they were both yawning. They laid back and pulled the fleece blanket around them.

"I love you, Sally." he looked down and grazed his fingers over her stomach, "I love you too, my child."

Sally smiled as she felt another soft kick, "And we love you too, Jack."

They both kissed for the last time that night and fell back to sleep, dreaming of how much joy their son or daughter would bring to their lives…

**SUCCESS! Chapter 5 done! After I finished this chapter, I struck some MAJOR writer's block! Ideas are most needed! BTW I've already decided on the name and gender of the baby. I just want to know, what do you guys want to see Jack and Sally go through? I was thinking about a chapter when Sally starts having cravings and mood-swings and poor Jack is at her mercy! I love praises and good reviews, but flames will be used to burn Twilight merchandise! R&R!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK SKELLINGTON OR SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm taking a shot at the cravings and mood-swings chapter, so if you don't like it I'm sorry. I'm splitting this into 2 parts. Enjoy Part 1!**

Jack came home after convincing the mayor to stop working and freighting over everything, ready to see his lovely wife, Sally, who was five months pregnant with their first child.

He went up the stairs and through the front door, to see Sally crying on the couch. Jack dropped his briefcase and rushed to her side, "My love, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Sally sniffled and look up from her hands, "Jack, do you think I'm pretty?"

He couldn't believe what she was saying! "Sally, of course I think you're pretty, you're not just pretty; you're beautiful." He said sweetly while stroking her hair.

She jumped up from the couch, "Then why don't you tell me?" she sobbed and ran upstairs, only for Jack to hear their bedroom door slam.

Jack just sat on the couch, completely dumb-founded. _'How long has it been since I told her she's beautiful? Maybe __**I SHOULD **__tell her that more. I better see if she's alright…' _he went upstairs and knocked on the door before he went into their bedroom. "S-Sally, are you-,"

Before he could finish, Sally jumped up and gave him a hug. "Hi, honey." She said and kissed his cheekbone, like nothing had happened, "Could you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.

Jack was surprised by the hug and kiss, he forgot how to speak for a moment, "U-um… of course, my little bat, what is it?" he was still a bit confused on Sally's changes in behavior.

"Could you go down to The Witch's Shop and get me some peppermint candies? It isn't even Christmas yet, but it sounds really good right now." She placed her hand on her swollen stomach, "Maybe someone else is going to love Christmas too." She giggled.

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead, "Of course. I'll be right back," he turned to the door, then stopped, "Sally?"

"Yes, Jack?"

He smiled shyly, "I love you."

Sally blushed and blew him a kiss, "I love you too."

Jack acted like he caught her kiss in his hand and placed his hand over where his heart would be, a little something they have done since their courtship, "Farewell for now, my beautiful queen." He said with a wink and was out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door.

The trip to The Witch's Shop was short, since the witches were so fond of Jack. Even though he was a happily married man, they still continued to flirt with him! Like giving him the peppermint candies for free! He thanked the witches and left the shop, making his way back home to Sally.

"Sally! I'm back!" he shouted through the house,

Sally sat at the dining room table, working on what looked like baby clothes. She smiled when she saw Jack walked into the room.

"Hi, love. I'm back with the peppermints." Jack said as he laid the bag on the table.

Sally looked at the bag, and then her eyes began to weld with tears, "I don't' want peppermints! I want gingerbread!"

'_Not again!' _he thought, "Sally, honey, please don't cry! I'll go back and get gingerbread!" he stood up, but Sally already ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

'_What just happened?'_ Jack looked back at the bag of peppermints, _'But, she WANTED peppermints! Didn't she…?'_

**CLIFF-HANGER! I know, a sucky way to end this, but I've been very busy with lately and wanted to get this chapter up a.s.a.p. I'm most likely working on part 2 as you read this! Part 2 coming soon! R&R!**

**With Love, TLPP112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FIC; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Here we are dear readers! Mood-Swings and Craving: Part 2! I'm sorry about the long wait. I had about a month of school left, and every teacher I have decided they wanted to make a HUGE project that took 2 weeks to do! Makes me glad summer's just around the corner! Sophomore year sucked and I'm glad it's almost over. Anyway, thanks again everyone for your encouraging and flat out awesome reviews! I really hope to see reviews like that again! Okay, let me shut up so you can read.**

Jack sat at the dining room table, where an unopened box of peppermints laid. He put his skull in his hands and rubbed his temples, _'I just don't understand. She was happy when I got here, then I show her the candies, and she starts crying! Is this normal for pregnant women?' _ Jack just then realized he had no idea exactly **what** women go through during pregnancy. This is his first child; hell, this is his first marriage too!

'_Maybe the doctor would know…. NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!' _ How awkward would that be? Hi, doctor. I hate to bother you, but why is your daughter being so moody and wanting Christmas candy? That was something else Jack thought of, _'Sally usually doesn't eat peppermint and gingerbread unless its Christmas time. Why does she want it all of a sudden? Oh, wait! I have a book over biology in the library!' _Jack walked upstairs to the bedroom.

He paused and pressed his skull to the door; he couldn't hear Sally moving around, maybe she went to sleep. He opened the door slowly to see his wife, already in her nightgown, sleeping soundly at her sewing table. Jack smiled and creped over to Sally; not wanting the creaking floorboards to wake her.

Her table was covered in baby clothes, mostly black onesies. Since they wouldn't know if their baby was going to be a boy or girl until it was born, she would be upset taking her time making dresses if they had a prince!

Jack smiled to himself again at the thought. He gently picked Sally up into his arms and carried her to their bed. Pulling the blanket to her chest, Jack kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you…"

Sally stirred slightly, but didn't awaken. A soft smile creped to her stitched face.

Jack sighed happily and then remembered why he came upstairs in the first place. He walked over to the book shelf and grazed his finger over the spines of the books, looking for a certain book. _'Ah, here it is.'_ He pulled the Biology book from the shelf and took it over to his chair. He sat down and flipped through the pages, trying to find the chapter over pregnancy. When he finally found it, he began to read,

_Mood swings are most common during the first trimester and towards the end of the third trimester. In the first trimester, the mother's body is undergoing rapid changes as it prepares to provide a home for the growing fetus. These changes can trigger all three of the main causes for mood swings. Late in the third trimester, the same applies, but in addition, the emotional stress of preparing for labor and delivery along with the subsequent lifestyle changes can also play a role. This is very normal for the mother to have mood swings and unusual foods; it's a sign that the baby is healthy and developing properly._

'_So… this is normal?' _ Jack felt a wave of relief wash over him; at least he knew that Sally and the baby weren't sick.

Sally stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and looked around. She didn't remember coming to bed, and then she thought of Jack. She frowned; she was so rude and… moody to him; and she didn't even know why see was. _'He's probably angry with me. I deserve it.' _ She thought as tears brimmed her eyes and let out a small sob.

Jack looked up to see his wife with little tears streaming down her face. He jumped up, letting the book fall to the floor, and rushed to her side, "Sally, my Sally, please don't cry. Shh now. I'll try to make it all better."

She lifted her hand to brush away some tears, looking deep into his black sockets, "Jack, how can you even stand to be in the same room with me?"

His brow went up in shock, "Sally, what would make you say that?"

"I was so rude to you earlier. For God's sake, I screamed at you because I wanted gingerbread! You must be so angry with me! I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms if you want me to, until you say I can come back to the bedroom." She began to get up.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing his trembling hand to her face, "No, no, no! I'm not angry with you; not at the least! You don't have to leave our bedroom if you don't want to. I mean, you're more than welcome to, but I don't want you to leave." 

Sally buried her face into Jack's chest, still sobbing greatly, "I'm so sorry, Jack. I have no idea what came over me! I'll make it up to you anyway I can, just please say that you'll forgive me."

"Shh…" he said softly, "There's nothing to forgive, my love." He stopped himself when he comprehended what she said, "Sally, you really have no idea what went on?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No…"

"I have something that might answer that for you," he got up from the bed and retrieved the book that fell into the floor. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

Sally smiled softly and shook her head, "I'll manage. Thank you, darling." She grabbed the book from him.

Jack smiled, "You're welcome, sweetheart. I'm going to change into my pajamas, if you need me, just call." When she nodded, Jack began to search for his night clothes in the drawer. He pulled on a pair of black velvet pajamas, some that Sally made for him right after they got married. When he saw Sally put the book down with a satisfied look on her face, he walked back over to the bed and got underneath the covers with her. "Did that answer any questions you had?" he asked kissing her forehead.

Sally nodded, "Yes it did. I'll try to make it as bearable for you as I can."

"Don't worry about it. The book said it's a very good sign," Jack's fingers grazed her stomach through her nightgown, "It means that you and the baby are healthy and he or she is developing properly." His smile grew at the soft kick against his hand.

Sally smiled when she as well felt their baby kick. She placed her hand on top of Jack's, "Not much longer…" she whispered.

He nuzzled his skull in her hair and then laid back on the bed, pulling her with him, "Goodnight, my queen."

"Pleasant nightmares, my king."

**YEAH! DONE! My mom told me she craved Christmas candy when she was pregnant with me, which is why I'm having Sally do the same. My dad would always say, "Do you know how hard it is the find a gingerbread house kit in July?" HAHA! If you have any suggestions or ideas for later chapters, PLEASE PM or review! PLEASE! R&R!**

**With Love, TLPP112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK SKELLINGTON OR SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'M BACK! I packed my crap and I'm now in my beautiful new plantation house (which was originally built to be a bed & breakfast)! I'm sorry for the wait; it took FOREVER to move! Let's see where we last left our Halloween lovers and their expecting baby…**

_**Two months after Chapter 7: After many tears, slammed doors, and countless boxes of gingerbread and peppermint candies; Sally gained control over her mood swings and cravings. It's now September and the newest addition to the Skellington family is due in two months.**_

"Hey Sally, look. We've got a letter from Sandy and Mrs. Claws to come visit them in Christmas Town for a few days." Jack said looking up from the letter at Sally, who was seven months pregnant and sitting next to him on the couch, mending something gray.

Sally smiled, "Oh, that sounds wonderful, honey. When should we leave?"

Jack looked back at the letter, "It doesn't say when exactly, so I guess whenever we feel like it. Would you like to go back to Christmas Town?" A soft smile came to Jack's face at the memory of the first time he took Sally to Christmas Town.

She placed the piece of cloth down on the coffee table and snuggled closer to Jack, "I would love to. I haven't been to Christmas Town since our first Valentine's Day together," Sally blushed at the same memory as Jack, "and the last time we saw Sandy and Mrs. Claws was at our wedding. I really would like to see them again."

He chuckled, "Then what are we waiting for?" Jack then took notice of the small gray fabric Sally had put down, "What are you mending, Sal?" he asked.

Sally's blushed deepened at the nickname he had given her a few years ago, back when they were just friends. "When I was doing the laundry earlier, I noticed some of your socks had holes in them, so I stitched them up." She finished, holding up the other three pairs of freshly stitched socks.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her swollen stomach. He nuzzled his skull in her soft, red hair and sighed, "You never cease to amaze me, love. There are times I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming and wake up alone in my bed like I have years ago."

Sally smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "I used to think the same thing. Every night that we've spent together in this house, I was afraid to sleep. I was afraid that I would wake up in my bedroom at Dr. Finklestein's laboratory, that the amazing night we've had before was just a sweet dream." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm happy it's not."

"But, Sally, this is a dream."

She looked up to him, a confused expression on her face, "What do you mean?"

Jack smiled softly and whispered, "It's a dream come true."

Her stitched smile curled into an uncontrollable grin, "That was so corny." She managed to say as she muffled her giggles.

Jack chuckled, "Yes it was. But it made you grin, so it was worth it." He kissed her red plush lips, then kissed her enlarged stomach, and stood up.

"Where you going, hon?" Sally asked, sitting up a bit.

"Well, if we're going to go to Christmas Town, we should start packing." He offered her a hand to help her off the couch.

Sally accepted his hand and he pulled her up. Only to be scooped into his arms, "JACK!"

He grinned and began to walk up the spiral staircase, "You're carrying precious cargo, love. Don't want you to get tired."

"Darling, I do appreciate your concern, but the baby isn't due for another two months. You don't have to wait on me hand and foot, just yet." She added grinning.

"I know that, but I do this because I love you. And it will be an honor to wait on both you and our little one." He kicked the door open with his foot, leading them into the bedroom.

Sally looked up at Jack, "Can I at least pack my own suitcase?"

Jack clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Well, I don't know, Sally… Packing for a long trip can be quite exhausting…" he rubbed his chin with his free hand.

"Put me down, you goober!" she playfully slapped his shoulder.

Jack gave a sigh and held her closer to him, "But, I like holding my doll…" Jack said with a pout similar to a little kid's pout when they couldn't get the toy they wanted. And then Jack made a decision, "No. I'm not letting my doll go. I waited far too long to get her and I'm not going to chance losing her." he whispered as he planted soft kisses on her neck. He sat down on the bed and pulled Sally into his lap.

She giggled at his gestures and snuggled closer to him, "I feel the same way, Jack. I've loved you for such a long time, even before we were dating. Sometimes, I can't believe we are finally together."

Jack chuckled and nuzzled her hair with his skull, "Well, believe it, darling. We are together and happy. I love you." He felt a soft kick against his hand. He and Sally both laughed, "I love you too, my child. I didn't forget you." He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"And we love you too. Now, let me go so I can pack." Sally said smirking up at him.

"Okay, fine." Jack said frowning. He stood and helped Sally to her feet.

She looked up at her husband and smiled at his rather annoyed frown. She laid her hands on his chest and gave him a long, loving, kiss.

Jack was surprised by her kiss, but he loved it either way. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Once they parted, Jack whispered to her, "Are you sure you can get your suitcase down?"

Sally looked up to the top shelf of the closet. Their suitcases were there, far too tall for Sally to reach. She sighed defeated, "I guess you can help me pack."

Jack gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then raced to grab the suitcases.

Sally chuckled and rolled her eyes at Jack's mad dash to help her, _'Daddy's a sweetheart, isn't he?' _she thought as she stroked her enlarged stomach with her hand.

**Yay! Done! I know it isn't much, but I've been writing a little at a time when I wasn't busy packing. To make up, I'll try to post the next 2 chapters soon. Thank you so much for staying loyal to this fan-fic and I'll update soon.**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess1122495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK OR SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thank you all for being so patient! Major writer's block, laziness and my laptop catching a virus are my excuses for not updating sooner. I know that I promised the next TWO chapters, but when my laptop caught the virus, it deleted random files, and one of them happened to be Miracles chapter 10. So I'm going to rewrite that one and post it a.s.a.p. Anyway, here's chapter 9, enjoy!**

"Are you sure we have everything, honey?" Sally asked Jack as he locked the front door of their home.

Jack put his keys in his coat pocket and then smiled at her, "Yes, darling, I'm sure. We check everything three times before I could get you out the door!" he reached for his and Sally's suitcase, but he felt something touch his hand.

Sally held Jack's hand close to hers, "I can carry my own suitcase, Jack. You don't have to do that for me."

"You know I don't mind." He kissed her forehead and picked up both of the suitcases. "Are you ready, love?"

She nodded and they began to walk down the narrow front steps. With Sally being pregnant, her balance was slightly off and was hard for her to keep from falling. As if she wasn't clumsy enough! She gripped Jack's arm tightly, so tightly in fact; if he had flesh and blood, it would have cut off his circulation.

Jack chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

She smiled and loosened her hold on his arm a bit as they continued to walk. They finally made it to the bottom on the steps; Jack locked the front gate to their home.

They turned towards Spiral Hill and went through the Hinterlands. Things were silent, but not awkward silence, just enjoying their surroundings silence.

After a while, Jack felt Sally grab her suitcase out of his hand, "Sally, I told you I don't mind-" he was cut short when Sally's hand gripped his. He looked at her; a shy smile on her face, along with blushing cheeks. Jack said nothing as he raised the tiny, pale-blue hand and kissed the back of it softly, earning a soft giggle from his wife. The shyness of holding hands; just like when they were dating.

"Oh, we're here." said Sally. Jack didn't even notice that they have arrived to the six Holiday Doors.

"Okay, let's see…" he said looking around at the doors, "Valentine's, St. Patrick's, Easter, 4th of July, Thanksgiving, Oh, here it is, Christmas Town." Jack grabbed the ornament door handle and pulled the Christmas tree shaped door open.

A sudden gust of chilly wind and tiny snowflakes emerged from the black hole. Jack wrapped his free arm tight around Sally as the wind pulled them in. The blue and snowflakes were soon Jack and Sally's new surroundings; closing their eyes so the spinning wouldn't make them sick.

They soon landed in a small pile of snow. When they opened their eyes, Jack and Sally saw the town of Christmas in front of them.

Jack helped Sally to her feet, "Are you both alright?" he asked with his hand on her stomach, just in time to feel a kick.

Sally grinned, "Yes, we're fine."

He smiled and picked up his suitcase, while Sally picked up hers and took his hand, and they walked towards the Claus' home.

**XxX**

"Santa, I think I see something over on the hill." Mrs. Claus said, looking out the kitchen window.

Santa chuckled as he checked his list for the second time, "Perhaps it would help if you put on your glasses, my dear."

Jessica Claus shook her head, "Oh, I hate wearing these silly things; they make me feel old." She frowned and put the glasses over her eyes, her frown being replaced with a grin, "Oh Santa, It's Jack and Sally Skellington!"

"Jack and Sally? Oh, they must have received our letter. Let's go greet them." he smiled as they walked out the front door.

When they were out of the house, they could see the king and queen of Halloween walked down the rest of the hill. Jessica raised an eyebrow, "Santa, honey, does Sally look different to you? I don't mean it to be rude; she just looks different from the last time we saw her."

"Hmmm…" Santa rubbed his chin with his hand, "She does look different; but maybe it's because we haven't seen them both since the wedding." Jack and Sally finally made it to the bottom of the hill. "Jack and Sally Skellington! It's been too long; how are you two?"

"We couldn't be better." Sally said laying her hand on her stomach.

When Sally did that, something clicked inside Jessica and Santa's heads. The reason Sally looked different is because she was pregnant!

Mrs. Claus immediately grinned, "Oh, congratulations, you two! How much along are you?"

Sally grinned, "Seven months."

"Thank you both so much for inviting us to stay with you." Jack said politely.

Santa waved his hand, "Think nothing of it. It's a pleasure to have you here. Now, come inside out of the cold and we'll show you to your room."

They smiled and began to walk inside the cozy little house. Sally admired the homely feeling of the Claus' household, while Jack became distracted by the Christmas tree glowing in the light of the candles and colored string lights. After admiring their hosts' home, they continued their journey to the bedroom they'd be staying in.

The guest room was rather big, with a king size bed with red and white sheets and quilts piled on top.

"You two just make yourself comfortable, we'll be downstairs." Santa said before he closed the door.

"Thank you!" they both said before the door closed all the way.

Jack smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead, "We should get your things unpacked. Since we've revealed your "little secret", I'm sure there's much they want to talk to us about."

Sally smiled and nodded, "Okay, honey." She gave him a quick peck on the lips as she brought her suitcase onto the bed, taking out clothes and such, while Jack did the same.

After all their things were put up into the dresser, the king and queen took each other's hands and walked down the stairs, while Sally used the support rail and Jack's hand to keep her balance.

**Yeah, I know, short and boring chapter, barely over 1,000 words. But the next chapter will make up for it, I promise. R&R!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


End file.
